(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic watches, and more particularly to an improved case for housing an electronic watch module.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The electronic watch making art has progressed to a point where highly reliable, accurate digital watch modules are now widely available at a relatively low cost as compared with the more traditional watch components incorporating mechanical movements. However, the art of designing and manufacturing cases for such modules has lagged behind, and thus conventional cases for electronic watch modules are either unattractive or of such a complicated nature that their costs exceed those of the modules that they are designed to contain. Appearance is often compromised by the unsightly module control buttons which protrude through the casing wall. As shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,899, costs are increased unnecessarily by employing an excessive number of specially machined components requiring complicated assembly procedures. One recent example of attempted cost-savings in the design of such cases is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,936 where the case is formed as an integral part of a resilient plastic or rubber strap, to which is attached a metal cover. This type of assembly may be satisfactory for certain uses, such as for example sport watches, where a more decorative finished appearance is not required. The same would not hold true, however, for situations demanding a more finished or "dress" appearance.